Emithia Smith
by Blondi-Buscus
Summary: One peaceful day, Emithia Smith has her life twisted, turned, and shaken into something brilliant, fantastic, and cool. Just by the sound of an engine. An alien engine. 9th,10th,11th, no River/Doctor pairing, Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The deep blue waves lapped against the sand shores, and ran against a small sitting womans covered foot. The woman was short, and had black hair, with natural blue sidebangs. She wore a pair of blue shorts, with a black tank top, and neon blue converse. To top it off, she wore a long dark trench coat. Her eyes were a shocking green, with a blue tint, and she had pale, frekled skin. She had a tiny figure, and the look in her eyes indicated that she was in her own little world looking out at the setting sun before her. She smiled to herself, chuckling. Then, she heard a whimsical sound, which was happy, yet painfully sad at the same time, that made the woman want to start crying, but she didn't. She wasn't sure what the sound was. It was undescribable, and yet, there are too many words to describe it. She turned around to find out what the sound was, but it stopped as the raven-haired girl stared at something with interest.. There stood a blue box, which hadn't been there before. The woman stood up, and started to walk towards it, when a man poked his head out of it. The woman was taken aback by surprise at his random apperence. He was tall, and had medium lenth brown heir, that stuck out in all directions. He had on a trench coat, much like the womans, and was wearing a dark blue suit underneath, with a lighter blue tie, and blue trousers, with skuffed yellow converse that somehow explained the wild look in his brown eyes. The woman stared at him, as he walked out of the blue box, and flung his hands apart, and walked towards her, then pulling her into a hug, saying.

"Emithia! How've you been?" Emitha pulled away, and stared at him with reservation.

"Who are you?" She asked, and started to back away from him, stopping a few feet away. The mad man tilted his head, then relisation dawn on him.

"You have met me yet." He said, in a faraway voice. Emitha stared at him as if he were crazy.

"No, No I haven't and you haven't met me, because I have never seen you before in my entire life! How do you know my name?" She demanded in a strong voice, and the man raised his hand in innocence.

"Urm, I _know _you in the future." He said, and Emithia rolled her eyes.

"Ha, sure. How could you possilbe know me, in the future?" She asked, smirking. The man smirked too, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the blue box. Emithia felt a small shock, but ran after the man, who was still gripping her wrist gently. He walked up to it, and pointed at the box, dropping her arm.

"That. Wanna come in?" He asked, and Emithia shot him a look, saying with attitude.

"How are we both sopposed to fit in there?" The mad man smiled, and said.

"Trust me, we will." Emithia glared at him, and asked.

"And why would I trust you, a mad man who supposibaly knows me in the future? How do I know that you're not crazy!" The man sighed, and said.

"Because you are Emithia Smith, and you crave danger. You have been through the best, and the worst, and have not been broken. You have had poor lifes, where you stuggle on the streets, that minutes later, turn to living in a mansion." Emithia started to back away again, shaking her head.

"And, that small little voice in your head is telling you to trust me, and you always listen to that voice." Emithia stopped, and stared at him with wonderment.

"How did you know that?" She asked, and the madman smirked again.

"Because you tell me that in the future, actually last time I saw you, if I remember correctly." He said, looking into the sky.

"I still don't know if I should trust you..." Emithia said, still doubtful.

"Do you trust your doctor, Emithia?" He asked, kneeling down slightly. She nodded, and the man continued.

"Hi, I'm The Doctor."

Emithia stood in the impossible room, as the Doctor walked in behind her, shutting the door, then laughing at her expression.

"Well?" He asked, and Emithia turned to look at him, asking.

"What?"

"Well, usually my other compainions have remarks about the size or whatever. Like, oh I don't know, bigger on the inside?" He replied, and Emithia nodded.

"I would just say impossible, but whatever float's your boat, Doctor. What kind of name is 'Doctor' anyway?" Emithia said, walking towards the big consle thing, which had chairs. She took off her trench coat, because it was a little warm in here, and put it on one of the pillers reaching up to the ceiling, that had a split in it, that turned it into almost a tree like formation. She walked up to the consle, and stroked the big tube in the middle, leaning over the contols on her tip toes. She heard the Doctor chuckling behind her, and turned slightly to see him, but was still running her hands over the controls.

"What?" She asked, for the second time. God, she was getting tired of that word.

"Oh, nothing. She likes you." The Doctor said, walking towards it, taking off his coat too.

"How can a machine like people?" Emithia asked, and the Doctor tsked.

"And you are off to a good start, first making fun of my name, then my TARDIS. What kind of name is Emitha too? You sound like a plant." Emithia smirked, and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm curious, but I guess you would know that..." She said, then stepped away from the controls, and sat on the chair she had spotted earlier.

"So, anyplace in the universe, and beyond, and anytime." The Doctor said with flourish, fiddling with the controls, then turning to face her. She thought about it for abit, then shrugged again.

"Can you set it for random?" Emithia asked, and the Doctor shook his head quickly, saying.

"We might end up somewhere that people don't particularly like me..." Emithia smirked, and said.

"Awh, the Doctor was playing rough? Okay, fine. You choose. Amaze me." The Doctor turned to the controls again, and started fiddling with the controls, but he looked like he was having slight difficulty.

"Want some help?" Emithia asked, standing up and walking to the opposite side of the controls the Doctor had been flailing about. He nodded, and began to order her to push some buttons. He told her to press a button, and then he spun a wheel, and the box began to move. Emithia looked at the Doctor and he didn't seemed paniced by this, so she assumed that she was doing something right.

"I don't know!" He yelled back, then started to laugh."Where are we going?" She yelled over the sound of the TARDIS.

"I thought you said you couldn't set it to random?" She yelled, and the Doctor nodded.

"I can't! I fixed the setting so it wouldn't bring me somewhere that I'm not going to be killed at!" He said, since the TARDIS had stopped shaking and making noise. Sometime through the journay, Emitha had fallen from the turbulence. The Doctor jogged over to her, and held out his hand. She grabbed it, and pulled herself up roughly.

"So, where are we, or was that just a whole bunch of special effects?" The Doctor smirked, and gestered to the door.

"Find out." Emithia turned towards the door, and started towards it.

"Once you find out where we are, come back in. You need to change if we're not in your time period." The Doctor said, and went to one of the pillers, and grabbed his coat as Emithia walked out. He smirked to himself, when he heard her come in, saying.

"It actually worked! It really worked!" Emithia knew she was acting like a child, but she didn't really care.

"Did you find out where and when we are?" The Doctor asked, walking over to her. She nodded enthusiastically, and produced a newspaper out from behind her back.

"Londen, and 1939! Can you believe it?" She said, and started to jump abit.

"Yes..." The Doctor said, sounding far away. They both knew that year was importent for something, but couldn't figure out what. The Doctor gestered for her to follow him, saying

"Okay, well follow me to the wardrobe." After many turns, and curves, they finally reached the wardrobe. Emithia looked gleeful at the amount of clothes surrounding her, and ran to the correct section, and started going through all the beautiful clothing. She picked out a blue and black bouncy dress, with blue flats and a matching hairpeice that stood out in her hair. She ran to the changing rooms at the end of the big room, and quickly changed, folding her clothes and placing them on the bench. (Picture of dress on side, except cream parts are blue) When she came out of the dressing room, the Doctor sucking in a breath in surprise, and a smile danced across his face.

"How do I look?" Emithia asked, spinning in a circle, her hair still down, and the clip in her hand.

"Beautiful, as always." The Doctor said, grinning widely at her. She slapped his shoulder playfully, and said in a joking tone.

"Oh don't be so formal you old man." She said, then laughed along with the Doctor, who had a slightly sad look in his eyes, but she didn't notice.

"Can you help with this mess though?" She asked, gestering to her hair. The Doctor chuckled, and led her over to a vanity. She sat down, and the Doctor grabbed the hair brush, and gently ran it through her thick hair, and once it was done, put the hairclip in the normal way that girls at that age wore it. The Doctor smiled slightly at the woman, and she stared at herself in the mirror in disbeleif. That woman couldn't be her, she was too pretty to be Emithia Smith. The delicate black hair pinned up, gentle curls trailing down her face, the dress wrapping itself around the tiny body perfectly. She turned around, and smiled brightly at the Doctor.

"Let's go." She said, and the Doctor held out his arm, and she took it gracefully, and he led her back through the TARDIS and out the front door.

"I know a great place for dinner, just around the corner." He said to her, and she giggled slightly as she saw a few people throwing them envying looks.

"You have money?" She asked quietly, hoping the people around them couldn't hear. He nodded, and walked up to a bank, and handed them a peice of blank paper.

"What's that?" Emithia asked quietly, and the Doctor bent down to whisper in her ear.

"The equivelent of a bank card." He said, and Emithia nodded slightly, and looked surprised. All of a sudden, a siren sounded, and everyone in the bank looked paniced.

"Can everyone please proceed down to the bomb shelter, I repeat everyone please go to the bomb shelter." The banker said, and everyone began to file down a set of stairs. The Doctor looked upset, and Emithia looked confused.

"What's going on?" She asked as the banks doors were shut and the windows shut.

"Hitler." Was what the Doctor said. Emithia looked shocked, and hid her face in the crock of his arm, scared.

"I don't die here, right? Since you know me in the future, right?" She whispered to him, her eyes glazing over. The Doctor nodded, seeming to try to convince himself. They sat down on one of the benchs nearby. It was quite cold down here, so Emithia huddled close to the Doctor for warmth. The shaking started just as the door was closed, and the sound caused the room to shake. She started to shake, and the Doctor placed his hands on her shoulder to try and comfurt her.

"Sh, it's okay.." He said quietly in her ear. An hour later, eventually, the shaking stopped, as did the bombs. Emithia had sat up with a calm hard face, and stood up, starting to follow the rest of the people out the door, embarresment etching her face. The Doctor smirked, and walked after her, and they left the bank.

"Do we really have to go?" Emithia asked, all shame thrown away as she chased the Doctor like a child.

"Yes. I can't afford to lose you, I'm sorry." He said as Emithia grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back, but finding him pulling her along. They reached the TARDIS, and he went up to the consle, and started to press some buttons.

"Go get changed." He said, seeming angry at himself.

"It's not your fault..." She said quietly, reaching out and touching his arm slightly, but he pulled it away.

"No, it's completely my fault Emithia. I am a Time Lord, I should know my history!" He said, ashamed. He sat on the chair with his face in his hands, and waved her away.

"Just, go get dressed." He said and Emithia felt guilty to leave him this way, but there wasn't anything she could do. She ran to the wardrobe, pulling the dress off, as she got into the changing room. She had small tears running down her face in upset, but whiped them away quickly, and put on her tanktop and shorts, pulling the clip out of her hair. After, she put the dress away, bidding it a silent goodbye, and brushed out her hair, then saw the shoes. The glorious shoes. She ran over when she saw a pair of knee high heelie converse, the perfect combination, well, at least for her. She squeeled lightly, throwing off her shoes, and grabbing them, pulling them on, and smiling with glee. She heelied out to the consle, and laughed brightly. She was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind her borrowing these. The Doctor was up when she got out to the consle, and smiled brightly at her when he saw her.

"Hey." She said, plopping down on the chair where he had been sitting before. It swayed slightly as she rocked back and forth.

"Emithia, are those new shoes?" He asked, staring at them, wracking his brain to all the times he had seen her before. Emithia knew she had been caught.

"Can I please keep them? Please! If you say no, I will just take them again when I see you next." She threatened, and the Doctor sighed, knowing fully well that she would.

"Fine, just return them when your done." He said, and Emithia bounced up, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, hopping around for abit.

"Hold on to something!" The Doctor warned, and set the TARDIS in motion. She grabbed the handle, and laughed brightly as the ship swung around, until she remembered where it was going, which then she sombered. The Doctor noticed that she looked upset, and once the TARDIS had stopped shaking, he held out his hand, which she took, and led her out the TARDIS on to the beach they had been standing on, what was hours ago, seemed only a few seconds back in Emithia's time.

"When do I see you next?" She asked, looking up at the Doctor, their hands still intertwind.

"Sometime this week, I promise." He said, then let go, and walked back to the TARDIS. Emithia followed so that she could get her coat.

"Here." The Doctor said, handing her a black choker with a red jewel in the middle, and her jacket. She put on the coat, and looked at the necklace in marvel.

"It's so pretty." She said, then turned around, handing the Doctor the necklace, and lifting her hair so he could clip it on. She felt the weight on her neck, and started to turn around, when all of a sudden, she heard the sound of the TARDIS de-materialising. She turning in shock, the wind blowing on her face as she watched it dissapear.

"Goodbye..." She said softly, and clutched the jewel. She turned towards her house, and ran as fast as she could. When she got inside, she grabbed her phone from the counter and dial her bestfriend, Emily, number.

"Herro?" She said, then laughed.

"Hey Emily. Want to meet me at my house tomorrow? I have a story I want you to look over." She said, grinning, then when Emily agreed, she said goodbye, and hung up, then ran over to her desk, and started to write about her night, changing the names so that it was possibly sellable. She forgot to mention to the Doctor that she was a writer, and Emily was her editer. But, he probably already knew that.

Oh how much fun she was going to have with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Emithia woke up the next morning, tired but really happy, as she opened the window, hoping to find a sunny day to complement her mood, but only found a dark and rainy day. She sighed, but searched through her drawers, and found an outfit for that day. It was a white jacket with a blue tank top underneath, and black ripped skinny jeans. She took a shower, then brushed out her short black and blue hair, then slipped on her clothes, and brushed her teeth. She went into the kitchen, and poured herself a bowl of cereal, and a cup of tea to wake her up a bit more, then glanced at the time, and sat down, eating her cereal and drinking her tea quietly. After she finished she ran outside, because she looked at the clock, and was going to be late, but then realized that she didn't have shoes or a coat on, so now she was soaked, and she needed new socks.

"Only on the days I have to be somewhere." She said to herself, then ran back inside, grabbed a pair of knee high blue and black socks, along with her trench coat, and pulled on her new converse she got yesterday. She smiled to herself, looking at her feet, remembering last night, then shook her head, and ran out the door. The cafe was close enough that she could run, so she opted out of driving so she may be able to spot the Doctor. He said that she would see him again this week, so maybe today. She started to run, not caring that she would get soaked, because she already was. Suddenly, she ran into a man, face hitting a leather jacket.

"Emi?" A northern voice asked, and Emithia looked up, seeing a man she had never seen before, but her brain seemed to tell her to trust this man.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him cautiously.

"I've missed you so much." He said, brushing the hair out of her face. She looked confused.

"Who are you?" She asked, and the man nodded. He had short light brown hair, and brown eyes that were staring down at Emithia. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, with a dark shirt underneath, that Emithia had crashed into.

"Well, I'm guessing that you have met me already, because you have the shoes, I am the Doctor, but the 9th, not the 10th, who you met." He said, then Emithia stared up at him. They were both silent for a bit, then she lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"I missed you." She said, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, well you've only just met me, and it's raining." He said, and Emithia pulled away.

"I know. And thanks Sherlock for the weather report. Now let's get inside, I don't want this to get ruined." She said, gestering to the notebook tucked safely in her coat.

"Ah, what's that?" The Doctor asked, and Emithia turned from him.

"Nothing. You can't read it. Maybe when it's published, but that will be a while away." She said, and the Doctor smirked, then said.

"Okay then. Now, as you said, let's get inside. What were you in such a hurry to anyways?" He asked as Emithia took off, and he followed.

"A meeting with my editor. I'm gonna be late now!" She said, then dashed into a cafe, grabbing the Doctor's hand, pulling him in. She walked over to the counter, and a man behind the counter smiled up at her.

"Emi! What can a get a sunny face on a rainy day?" He asked, and Emithia smiled at him.

"One tea for me Danny, and you?" She asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Coffee, just milk." He said, smiling at her.

"You heard him. Anyways, have you seen Emily around?" Emi turned back to Danny, who began to fill their orders. The Doctor looked around the shop, then turned back to the conversation they were having.

"No, not today. Why you having a meeting, love?" Emithia smirked, and the Doctor's body stiffed slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah, and please don't call me that, I feel like a five year old." She said, and the Doctor smirked victouriously, relaxing. Danny noticed the look on the Doctors face, and stared at him.

"Who the bloak?" Danny asked, and Emithia smiled at the Doctor.

"This is my friend-" She was cut off by the Doctor.

"John Smith, nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for Danny to shake, which he did coldly.

"Yeah, John, this is Danny, he's my-" Emithia was saying, but got cut off by Danny.

"We're dating." He said, and Emithia whipped around to face him.

"What are you talking about!?" She said loudly, causing a few people to glance at the counter.

"What do you call going to cinema every weekend then?" Danny asked, looking hurt.

"I call it going to the cinema with friends!" Emithia exclaimed, then glanced at the Doctor slightly.

"Besides, there's someone else. I never liked you like that Danny." Emithia said, then took their drinks, and fled the shop, to stand outside in the rain, instead of in the shop.

"Well that was awkward." Emithia said, blushing.

"Yeah it was. Now where's this Emily you were talking about?" The Doctor asked, and Emithia shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said, looking around, then her phone started to ring. She picked it up, and saw it was Emily.

"But we will find out now." She said, then answered.

"Hello? Where are you Emily?" She asked, and Emily answered with a cough.

"Hey Emi. I don't think that I will be able to come meet you today. If we could meet next week, that would be better. I'm feeling very ill." Emithia nodded, and replied with a short

"Yeah, feel better, bye." Then hung up, and turned to the Doctor.

"Well, my meeting was just cancelled." She said, giggling slightly. The Doctor smiled, and nodded.

"Fantastic." He said, and Emithia looked at him, smiling widely. He looked at her, a sudden hunger in his eyes.

"I've missed you so much. It's been months." He said, staring at her, his brown eyes burning into her blue ones.

"I only saw you last night. For the first time." She said, staring back as the Doctor started to walk closer to her.

"Oh. Really?" He said in a disappointed voice, and backed away from her slightly. Emithia sighed, and walked after him, placing a hand on his chest, as he raised his eyebrows, backing away faster, shaking his head.

"No, this can't happen now Emithia. It's not-, this doesn't happen yet." He was trying to stumble through saying, and Emithia stopped, staring a him, then threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Is this what you're going to do every time you realize that it shouldn't happen yet? How do you know Doctor, if it hasn't happened yet?!" She realized that she was yelling after this, but didn't care. She walked a little ways away, and sat in the sand near the beach, staring out at the water. She heard footsteps walking up behind her, and the Doctor sitting next to her. A small tear ran down her cheek from the hurt.

"I just want this confusion in my head to stop Doctor." She said, turning to look at him. He was staring down at her again, the same look in his eyes, but he looked lost.

"I... you're right." He said, as Emithia was saying.

"I know that I'm wrong for saying that- wait, what?" She turned to him and he nodded, saying.

"What do I know, I just do what you tell me. I need to take risks. Be a man." He said, looking at her pointingly. She blushed slightly, then got up, looking around for the TARDIS.

"There must be some reason you are here besides seeing me, so let's find out what it is." Emi said, changing the subject. The Doctor sighed slightly and got up, following her towards the TARDIS that she had spotted hidden behind a group of trees.

"Come on!" She called running towards it happily, completely forgetting what just happened. Or just choosing not to mention it. The Doctor closed the door behind him when he came in, and went up to the controls.

"Alright, let's go." He said, and began to take control of the TARDIS. Emithia went to one of the stools, and hopped up.

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" She chirped, and the Doctor nodded.

"Where ever we are needed." He explained, and Emithia smirked.

"Wow, thanks for the detail." She said, and laughed quietly. The Doctor nodded, and flipped a switch.

"No problem." He said back, chuckling. She shook her head, then hopped down, turning to the Doctor.

"Do you want help this time?" She asked, dark hair falling into her face again, then she brushed it back.

"No, I think I'm okay, now hold on." He said, and she grabbed onto the handles surrounding the consle, and off we went, bouncing around in the time vortex. They landed with a bump, and then the Doctor smiled, straightening up, and holding out his arm to her, which she took, but was slightly confused.

"Don't I need to change?" She asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

"No, this is only a couple years back." He said, tugging her out of the TARDIS. They walked out onto the busy street in front of a clothing shop. Emithia looked around, confusion lacing her eyes.

"Where are we? I don't remember this place." Emithia said, and the Doctor smiled at her sadly. The TARDIS was parked in a small knook in between two building, cutting off the ally. The Doctor started pulling her towards the store, still smiling.

"We're going shopping for a little bit, then after, we're going to... Well, you'll see." The Doctor spoke softly, rubbing his thumb over her hand. Emithia relaxed into it, yawning quietly, The Doctor glanced at her, saying;

"You're not going to be yawning after this, I'm sure." Emithia stifled a giggle, watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You realize what that implies?" She questioned, and he broke out into a grin.

"No, it's not that." He said, and they entered the store, falling silent again. They went through the shop, picking out different clothes for Emithia, though she refused to let the Doctor buy her anything, to his dissapointment. She insisted that she had more then enough at home, and the Doctor pulled her to the back rooms, and basically threw her into one of the changing rooms with the clothes.

"Try some of these on please, it will waste time." He called into the room, and Emithia scowled slightly, biting back a retort. She picked up the first peice of clothing, finding a quite skimpy dress, and quickly put that to the side, grimiching.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" She said to the Doctor, who laughed harshly from the outside. She continued looking through the pile of clothing, and picked up a blue sweater that seemed two times her size, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She slid them on, and opened the door, pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her hands.

"I think I'm going to get these, they're the only thing wearable in that pile." She said, glancing back into the room of dresses and skirts. The Doctor laughed, and grabbed her hand.

"I think you look fine. Go and change into your normal clothes, the store is going to be closing soon, and we need to find a place to hid." He replied, pushing her back into the room. Emithia changed quickly, and exited the room, leaving the pile in the room, and went to the front counter with her chosen sweater and jeans. She paid, and the Doctor grabbed her hand, pulling her into the back again, and into the back changing room.

"We'll hid in here until it's quiet, shouldn't take too long." The Doctor replied to her strange look, hushing her. They sat in the room for well over an hour, before the Doctor stood, pulling her up.

"Come on, they should be all gone now. I need you to go outside, and get into the TARDIS, and direct it onto the rooftop in five minutes time. I know that you can't drive it properly right now, but just give her handle a twist, and the button under the tv screen a push, and you'll be there, right on time. You got that?" He said to her, grinning. Emithia looked slightly confused, but nodded.

"Sure, you're going to be okay?" She asked, and he nodded too.

"I'll be fine, now go!" He gently shoved her out of the room, and she ran out of the store, and into the street. She paused just outside, looking for the TARDIS, finding it quickly, and started doing as the Doctor said, following his intrustions as was said.

"Handle... button. There! We should be moving!" Emithia said, but felt nothing. Seconds later, she heard banging at the door, and quickly ran over, tugging it open.

"PERFECT EMITHIA, NOW GET INSIDE!" The Doctor yelled, and darted inside, slamming the doors behind him, and running to the consle, as the TARDIS started shaking, and roaring.

"What?! I didn't even realize I moved!" She said, and the Doctor smiled at her gleefully.

"You fantastic girl!" He replied, not answering her question as he continued moving around the consle.

"By the way, I met a nice girl named Rose, you've told me about her. You two seem like good friends." He said to her, smiling again.

"Also, the reason that you don't recognize the building is because it's been blown up by yours truely." He continued, smiling brighter. Emithia went silent as the TARDIS landed, and the Doctor grabbed her hand, pulling her out onto the beach she had seen so many times before.

"B-but Doctor! I don't want to go back! Not yet!" Emithia whimpered, pulling against him. The Doctor sighed, continuing to walk out.

"You have to dear, but you won't be missing me too long." The Doctor said, pulling her into a hug, petting her head softly. She sighed as he pushed himself away, and started walking back into the TARDIS. Sitting, she watched the TARDIS fade into the day, the bright sun causing her to block her eyes, squinting still. She sat there for a bit, waiting, twirling her book in her hand, which she had managed to grab just before she was pushed out of the TARDIS.

"Come back soon Doctor..." She said softly, curling up in the warm sand, slipping off her shoes, and sinking her feet in the sand.


End file.
